A different Eclair
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: What if her exuberance was merely a mask to hide behind? What if there was more to her than her so called 'friends' and coworkers knew? What if...the Eclair they know is just a lie? A cleverally disguised mask for the real Eclair to hide her pain and all behind? What happens when her mask starts falling? Set before the beginning of the series. AU OOC and some definite femslash M
1. How it all began

**MY Kiddy Grade AU**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and never will. I got this idea from when I was suicidal.)**

"You sent for us Chief?" Éclair asks giving the blond woman behind the desk in the impressive office her usual grin, no one noticing it was just a mask for the brown-auburn haired girl.

"Yes. Due to the rather few assignments for E.S. members nowadays you two will be at the information desk in the front lobby to not only look out for trouble makers but to also keep your status as E.S. members a secret." The chief of the G.O.T.T., Eclipse, said nodding in greeting to the two agents that looked more like a middle and high schooler than E.S. members but then again deception was a key factor in their job.

"Understood Chief." Éclair and her smaller E.S. partner Lumiere said in harmony holding their fists over their hearts in the traditional E.S. member salute.

"Good. You are dismissed. Spend the rest of your shift learning the new roles you two are to play." Eclipse said with a dismissive gesture of her hand.

"Understood." The two girls said again turning and walking out of the door and into the secretary's, Mercredi, area.

"So you two are working as receptionist now?" The glasses wearing girl asks once they had explained the short conversation to her.

"Yep. Sorry but that means we can't spend as much time with you as we normally do." Éclair said grinning sheepishly at the glasses wearing girl who merely smiled at them kindly.

"Don't worry. If you don't get an assignment then I can come and visit you down there and bring you some nice cups of tea while I'm at it maybe even some of that grape juice you enjoy so much, Lumiere." Mercredi said winking at Lumiere knowingly while Éclair was a little confused.

"As always you are too kind." Lumiere said smiling up at the taller girl with a slight blush on her cheeks before the two E.S. members made their way down to the information desk and explained everything to the two receptions, Ricki and Bonita, who also happened to be two of their friends that knew about their E.S. status. Needless to say that the two original receptionists were happy about this while Éclair suddenly felt someone watching her from the stairway leading to Eclipses office, making her turn her head slightly only to see Eclipse herself hiding among the shadows at the top of the stairway watching the group of four intently but was mainly focusing on Éclair for some reason. Éclair gave the blond woman a slight smile that Eclipse returned before the auburn haired girl was dragged into a conversation with her three friends.

"Usually there aren't that many people who don't know their way so we don't have to do a whole lot. Most of the time, unless it's really busy, me and Bonita end up just talking or working on different things." Ricki says sighing over exaggeratedly.

"Really? Like what?" Éclair asks curiously, while still aware that Eclipse was watching and listening in on them.

"Well I like to make origami while Ricki likes to try and find new places to meet boys at." Bonita said causing Éclair to snicker at the very Ricki like hobby.

"So what will you two do?" Ricki asks sticking her tongue out at Éclair playfully.

"I will most likely surf the internet to see if I can find anything of interest while trying to get Éclair to be more elegant." Lumiere said calmly and somewhat elegantly. A quick glance at Eclipse, as Éclair turned her head to stick her tongue out at Lumiere, showed that the blond haired woman was amused by the blue haired girls words and Éclairs' response.

"Good luck Lumiere. What will you do Éclair?" Bonita asks smiling at Lumiere slightly before looking at Éclair curiously.

"Probably write more songs or draw a few random doodles. I'm good at doodling random things." Éclair said earning both surprised looks and amusement for her answer.

"You can draw and write songs?" Ricki asks obviously not knowing this about her friend.

"Yep. I'm not very good but I don't completely suck at least." Éclair said while she could practically feel Eclipses surprise from the slight hole that was being burned into the back of her head by the stare she was receiving from the hidden woman.

"Really? Can we see some of your pictures and songs?" Ricki asks as she, Bonita, and Lumiere swarmed around the auburn haired girl, Lumiere being as surprised as the rest.

"Sure. Here, I wrote this one while we were waiting for Chief Eclipse to finish her meeting." Éclair said reaching into a hidden pocket of her new receptionist uniform to hand them a slip of folded paper, idly noticing as the other E.S. members showed up but hid in the shadows just outside her peripheral vision.

"Wow. This seems really good Éclair! Can you sing it for us since there's no one here?" Ricki asks looking over the lyrics before looking at her friend in amazement.

"He-he. I suppose I could." Éclair said grinning at them slightly nervously but no one seemed to notice the nervous tint to it. (This is Make Me Wanna Die by: The Pretty Reckless. Éclair singing is in **bold **while others are in _italics_.) Éclair cleared her throat for a moment before closing her eyes and taking a breath.

"**Take me, I'm alive  
Never was a girl with a wicked mind  
But everything looks better  
When the sun goes down  
I had everything  
Opportunities for eternity  
And I could belong to the night  
Your eyes, your eyes  
I can see in your eyes, your eyes  
You make me wanna die  
I'll never be good enough  
You make me wanna die  
And everything you love  
Will burn up in the light  
And every time  
I look inside your eyes  
You make me wanna die  
Taste me, drink my soul  
Show me all the things  
That I shouldn't know  
And there's a blue moon on the rise  
I had everything  
Opportunities for eternity  
And I could belong to the night  
Your eyes, your eyes  
I can see in your eyes, your eyes  
Everything in your eyes, your eyes  
You make me wanna die  
I'll never be good enough  
You make me wanna die  
And everything you love  
Will burn up in the light  
And every time  
I look inside your eyes  
Burning in the light  
Make me wanna die  
I'll die for you, my love, my love  
I'll lie for you, my love, my love**

**Make me wanna die  
I'll steal for you, my love, my love  
You make me wanna die  
I'll die for you, my love, my love  
We'll burn up in the light  
Every time I look inside your eyes  
I'm burning in the light  
I look inside your eyes  
I'm burning in the light  
I look inside your eyes  
Make me wanna die"**

Everyone, even Eclipse and the other E.S. members were staring in shock and amazement. None of them knew Éclair had an absolutely beautiful, if not slightly eerie, singing voice!

"He-he. Sorry, I'm not that good of a singer." Éclair said blushing and scratching her cheek sheepishly as she misinterpreted everyones looks of awed shock.

"Not that good? Éclair you're amazing! You can go professional and your first album would sell out within two _hours_ of its' first release." Ricki said staring at her friend in even more shock than before, hardly believing her ears at Éclairs words. Éclair blushed deeply at those words and protested that she wasn't that good at singing.

"Oh no. You're not going to try and hide this talent from everyone. Hey what do you draw anyways?" Ricki asks changing the subject abruptly as she made several hand motions to Bonita while everyone was distracted.

"Huh? Oh! Here I suppose you can see one or two of my drawings but I haven't added color to these yet and they aren't that good." Éclair said shrugging as she reached into a small bag that had been thrown over her shoulder and pulled out a sketch pad before handing it to Ricki, who handed Éclair the song back before eagerly opening the sketch pad to see the pictures.

"Wow Éclair. Even without color these are beautiful. I never knew you could draw and sketch so well." Ricki said gasping as she saw the first drawing, which was of a beautiful beach with a few kids playing on it while their parents lounged on towels nearby.

"The detail is amazing Éclair. If you say this doesn't look good then I'd like to see what one you think looks good does look like." Bonita said peering at the masterfully done drawing from over Ricki's shoulder. Éclair was blushing several shades of red by now at all the praise she was getting that she wasn't all that used too.

"Very beautiful Éclair. You'll have to show us some of your colored drawings if this is what you're uncolored ones look like." Lumiere said smiling at her partner as she observed the pictures in book from her spot beside Ricki. Éclairs face was now a beat red as she scratched the back of her neck and looked at the floor embarrassedly.

"Sure Lumiere. Drop by my place anytime you all want ta and I can show ya a few of my colored ones." Éclair said grinning slightly but still blushing under the praise she had just received. There was a loud slamming noise before anything else could be said as a man with a gun walked into the lobby drunkenly and arrogantly, not a good combination.

"I'll be right back." Éclair told her friends with an exasperated sigh as she seemed to blur in place before she was suddenly across the lobby holding the guy in a headlock with his gun clattering against the floor a second later.

"So was this to try and make some statement, a dare from several of your pals out there, or were you going to try and kill anyone in particular?" Éclair asks nodding her head to some drunken men that were outside whooping slightly as she restrained the amazingly now sober man.

"I-it was a dare ma'am. We ain't mean no harm. Just a little bit of fun ya know?" The man says not wanting to get on the strong girls bad side.

"Bunch of idiots aren't ya? Oh well. Time for me to take out the trash." Éclair said smirking as she adjust her head lock into a sleeper hold before dragging the now unconscious man to the door and bodily throwing him into his buddies.

"Next time you might get one of the E.S. members instead of a mere receptionist so I'd recommend you not do that again. Agreed?" Éclair asks in a sickly sweet voice that made everyone who heard it shiver in fear at the promise of malice should someone cross her while she used that voice.

"Y-yes ma'am!" The drunken men said snapping off a drunken and sloppy salute as they did their best to carry their buddy away, tripping and falling all over each other as they did so.

"So what were we talking about?" Éclair asks blurring in place again before reappearing next to Ricki and the other two girls, all of whom jumped at her sudden closeness.

"Damn Éclair! You startled us but that was awesome! How did you do that? You moved so fast that we couldn't even see you take a single step." Ricki exclaimed bouncing around Éclair giddily as she literally bounced and squealed around the auburn haired girl like a hyper active school girl.

"I wasn't going all that fast. I just put the guy in a headlock and then a sleeper hold, nothing complicated." Éclair said looking confused at Rickis excitement while everyone was now staring at her shocked. The door opened again without anyone's notice until a man suddenly picked Éclair up from behind and swung her around playfully, causing everyone to tense until they heard her surprised laughter.

"Diamond you brute! Put me down!" Éclair said laughing as she was being spun around by the man with brown hair and blue eyes that was nothing but muscles.

"Aw but 'Clairy I just got back on the planet and wanted to come and see my beautiful baby sister after being gone for more than a month!" The man said pouting at the auburn haired girl who merely laughed and rolled her eyes again.

"Yes I'm sure you did Diamond but I am supposed to be working right now. How about this? When I get off work I'll make you a welcome home dinner and then we'll have another party like before you left, deal?" Éclair asked patiently and with an amused and fond smile on her lips as she gave the offer the moment she was placed on her feet.

"Some of your homemade food and a party for the whole town? You have a deal baby sister!" Diamond said almost instantly while perking up at the thought of Éclairs food or the party, the others weren't sure which.

"Éclair, who's this eye candy and why have you not introduced me to him earlier?" Ricki asks looking the man over appreciatively while Diamond suddenly blinked at realizing that his 'little sister' was not alone.

"Who are you?" Diamond asked blinking at Ricki, Bonita, and Lumiere curiously.

"These are some of my friends and co-workers. The blond flirt is Ricki, the polite brown haired one is Bonita, and the elegant little blue haired one is Lumiere. Girls this is my honorary older brother, Diamond." Éclair said giving introductions calmly and with a slight eye roll at Rickis question.

"Nice ta meet such a lovely piece of eye-candy." Ricki said looking Diamond up and down appreciatively before yelping when Éclair lightly smacked her upside the back of her head.

"Down Ricki. He's married already." Éclair said rolling her eyes at her friend who pouted at this.

"All the good eye-candy is taken." Ricki pouted childishly while Diamond inched away from her at first but then looked at Éclair confused.

"If she's after eye-candy and has met you then why hasn't she gone after you yet sis? You were voted the most attractive female back on our block and since you made out with several different girls while drunk you obviously don't care about gender." Diamond said scratching his head in confusion while Éclair blushed heavily at the looks she was getting her friends at the last bit of information.

"Oh. Is there something you haven't told us yet, Éclair?" Ricki asked grinning like the cat that got the canary as she drawled out Éclairs name.

"Shut up Ricki, you didn't ask about my preferences so I never said anything and like he said. I was drunk as hell." Éclair said glaring slightly at her friend who merely grinned wider at this.

"For the other four girls you made out with, yes you were drunker than a skunk but you had only had two shots before making out with Capri. You definitely can handle more than two shots before getting tipsy sis, nice acting though." Diamond said grinning as he slapped Éclair on the back friendlily and earning a blush and scowl from the auburn haired girl.

"Shut up _now_ Diamond or I won't cook you a thing." Éclair threatened causing the much bigger male to pale and cower in the face of the smaller girl who was glaring daggers at him. Ricki was cackling at the new information, Bonita was chuckling in amusement, and Lumiere was looking at her long-time friend in shock.

"Shutting up!" Diamond said eyes wide in horror at Éclairs unusual threat.

"So, Diamond was it? Since you were apparently there to see Éclair make out with those girls answer me this. Is she a good kisser?" Ricki asked around her mad cackling while Éclair blushed harder and opened her mouth, most likely to tell Diamond not to answer the question, but was stopped by Ricki covering Éclairs mouth with her hand.

"I think so but I didn't kiss her so I don't know for sure. Those girls looked happier than a witch in a broom factory though." Diamond said blinking as he answered the question, causing Ricki to get another grin on her face, Bonita to blush lightly and look anywhere but at Éclair, Lumiere to blush and steadfastly stare at a blank wall, and Éclair to blush darkly and rip Rickis hand off of her mouth.

"Diamond! Just you wait until I call Ruby and tell her you said all of that! I'm not cooking you a damn thing for sure now! You'll be lucky if I don't talk Ruth into cooking your welcome home dinner!" Éclair raged at her honorary older brother, who was now trying to cower behind Lumiere and Bonita in the face of Éclairs rage.

"Run bastard run!" Éclair shouted after her honorary older brother as he took off like a laser blast across the lobby and out of the doors rather than come out and face the pissed off red head.

"Stupid loud mouthed boys." Éclair mumbled to herself as she glared after her brother figure with a scowl marring her face and her arms crossed over her chest.

"Aww but we got so much information from him about you. He told us more about you in twenty minutes than we usually learn in a week or three." Ricki teased as she gave Éclair an innocent look that fooled no one.

"You don't learn much about me from me because you all don't care enough to _ask_ me." Éclair snarled at her before a bell rang to show that her shift was over, causing the auburn haired girl to stomp off while everyone stared after her shocked with Eclipse swearing she saw a tear fall down Éclairs cheeks and hit the tile floor like a diamond as the red head stormed off.


	2. Parties assitance, and mother?

**MY Kiddy Grade AU**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and read last chapter.)**

"You don't learn much about me from me because you all don't care enough to _ask_ me." Éclair snarled at her before a bell rang to show that her shift was over, causing the auburn haired girl to stomp off while everyone stared after her shocked with Eclipse swearing she saw a tear fall down Éclairs cheeks and hit the tile floor like a diamond as the red head stormed off.

It was the end of the work day for Eclipse, unless something important came up at least, and now the blond woman was worrying about her longtime friend and comrade, Eclair. No one had seen any sign of her after she had stormed out of the lobby. Well, that wasn't completely true. Dvergr reported that she had caught a glance of Éclair in a grocery store while Sinistra said he had seen her briefly in a café he frequented. Frankly it had Eclipse worried beyond belief.

Normally when someone went looking for Éclair to check on her or something, it was easy to find her almost ridiculously so, and yet now when all E.S. members that weren't on active duty were looking for her she had all but vanished off of the planet. It was really quite vexing to the blond woman.

"Chief?" Alv asked appearing on a screen in front of the blond woman.

"Yes? What is it Alv?" Eclipse asked putting aside her reading glasses that she had been using to look through Éclair's latest mission report.

"I got some Intel on Éclair and where she will be in about thirty minutes." Alv reported causing Eclipse to straighten up instantly.

"Go on." Eclipse urged with narrowed eyes at the sight of an unknown area behind Alv. Was Éclair truly off planet?

"She's going to be at a block wide party that takes part in thirty minutes at my current location. I managed to gleam this information from a local waitress at a café that Éclair is said to frequent. Apparently everyone in this small town are friends with Éclair and severally overprotective of her." Alv continued causing Eclipse to look surprised; she hadn't heard anything from anyone about Éclair having so many friends outside of work. This just caused another pang of guilt to go through the blond woman. That was something that she would have known if she had just asked the auburn haired girl, should have known even given her relation to Éclair!

"I see. Tell the others that had been looking for Éclair. We all have the night off unless something important comes up and therefore I see no reason we can't go to this party and see for ourselves that Éclair is truly alright." Eclipse ordered, trying desperately to get her mind off of her relationship to Éclair, something that had never been confirmed until only recently.

"Yes ma'am." Alv saluted before Eclipse cut the signal in order for Alv to call and inform the others. Eclipse sighed and left the office to go change her cloths into something more…party appropriate and yet still work appropriate as well.

Ten minutes later found Eclipse at her personal mansion, not the one she was given as the Chief of the G.O.T.T. but her own, with her eye twitching dangerously. How was it that despite all of her work uniforms, her workout outfits, and her various disguises that she had collected over the years she didn't have a single outfit that was both work and party appropriate?

"Need a hand?" A familiar voice asked from behind her causing Eclipse to turn, a little startled that someone had managed to actually get into her mansion and sneak up on her.

"Dvergr? What are you doing here?" Eclipse asked raising an eyebrow at the shorter woman that had pink hair and purple eyes and was wearing her usual work outfit which, Eclipse noticed with a mental grumble was both party and work appropriate.

"I came to talk with you about something before you left to make sure Éclair was alright at the party. I couldn't help but notice your little dilemma and offer my aid." Dvergr said with a small amused smirk as she vaguely motioned to the open walk in closet behind Eclipse.

"Very well. We can talk as we try to find me something to wear that is appropriate for both a party and in case I get called in for something important." Eclipse said sighing and deciding that she had nothing to lose by accepting the other womans aid.

"Very well." Dvergr nodded in acceptance of this deal as she headed towards the closet.

"So what did you want to speak with me about?" Eclipse asked after a moment of the two women looking through the closet.

"I thought you would like to be warned that Alv may end up maiming or killing that blond receptionist that was talking with Éclair and Lumiere earlier, Ricki I believe they called her." Dvergr said rather calmly as she held out a costume that Eclipse had worn three bodies ago for an assignment.

"Oh? And why would your partner wish to maim or kill a receptionist who, as far as I am aware, only knows Alv by sight and barely even that?" Eclipse asked curiously as she looked at one of her old work uniforms curiously and calculatingly.

"Ah. You were so focused on Éclair and the secrets that she had been keeping from everyone that you didn't notice it." Dvergr said with a small amused smile appearing on her pink painted lips as she rifled through a few more of Eclipse's older outfits and disguises.

"Notice what?" Eclipse asked pausing momentarily as she shot the shorter woman a curious and slightly confused look.

"Hmm. Wear this outfit with this jacket hanging off of your shoulders like a cape as well as those cross shaped earrings and you should be set for both the party and work related business." Dvergr said handing Eclipse black dress that had off the shoulder straps, as well as a blue military style jacket that one could button up easily and quickly.

"That just might work. Thank you. Now what didn't I notice earlier?" Eclipse asked thanking the shorter woman before continuing their previous discussion as she headed towards the bathroom in order to change cloths.

"When that boy, Diamond Éclair called him, said that Éclair didn't care about gender you did not notice the hopeful look that Ricki had shot Éclair. I am not sure about the others but I know that Alv and I did see it and Alv didn't like it at all." Dvergr said calmly as she leaned against a wall near the bathroom door.

"Oh?" Eclipse asked through the door, curious as to what this could mean and how it might develop.

"Alv has always had a bit of a crush on Éclair and never acted on it in case Éclair wasn't open to a girl-girl relationship of that level. Now that Alv knows that Éclair doesn't care what gender a person is, and that there is at least one to six other people interested in Éclair, I'm afraid that she will go to extremes to get Éclair to notice her." Dvergr said rather calmly and causing Eclipses eyes to widen slightly, that was certainly news to her.

"Which might include Alv maiming or killing any of her 'rivals' for Éclair's attention." Eclipse finished for the other woman as she stepped out of the bathroom wearing the cloths and earrings that Dvergr had picked out.

"I see but why tell me, I can tell it's not just because I'm your boss?" Eclipse asked raising her eyebrows at Dvergr who merely smirked slightly in amusement at something.

"I thought that you should know. After all, you are Éclairs mother."


	3. From one mother to another

**MY Kiddy Grade AU**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and read last chapter.)**

"I thought that you should know. After all, you are Éclairs mother." In less time than it took to blink Eclipse had Dvergr slammed against the nearest wall with a gun pointed at her head.

"How did you know? Even I haven't known for more than a few weeks." Eclipse said the barrel of the gun digging its way into Dvergrs skin although the pink haired woman remained calm.

"After you found out you started treating Éclair a little differently than usual. It was subtle but it was there. Your eyes were happy anytime she was near, you didn't have to see her to know she was there, you were a little more concerned about her than you were about anyone else, you always made sure she had eaten lunch before you called her in for a relatively safer than usual mission, and you have been making sure that if something happened an attack or anything on the G.O.T.T. then Éclair was safer than you were. It wasn't hard to figure it out." Dvergr explained calmly causing Eclipse to pull the gun away from the pink haired womans head, but not put it away completely.

"How were you the only one to notice this? No one else seemed to have noticed except for you." Eclipse asked her eyes still narrowed at the pink haired woman suspiciously.

"Hmph. It takes a mother to spot another mother. You have many of the same habits concerning your daughter that I have." Dvergr said easily and causing Eclipse's eyes to narrow in thought before they widened.

"I see. That's why you seem to get injured more than Alv although you're more careful than she is. You use your own body as a shield for her. How did I not notice that when I met you two?" Eclipse asked herself aloud after reaching the correct conclusion.

"With how dangerous our lives and jobs are we are very careful about it. Alv only refers to me as 'mother' when we're alone or she's too drunk to care. I only let my motherly instincts show whenever I can get away with it, or whenever I run across Viola. I can't help it since the poor child never had a mother figure." Dvergr said adding this last part when Eclipse gave her a calculating look for mentioning Viola.

"I can't say I blame you. Please don't tell Éclair about this." Eclipse said putting away her gun into a quantum space pocket and relaxing more around the other woman.

"I won't. I wouldn't do that, it's up to you to tell her. It's your right after all. But if I may offer advice from one mother to another?" Dvergr asked not wishing to push her luck with the blond woman who merely nodded, curious of what this advice could be.

"Tell her soon. The longer you keep this a secret from her, the worse she is likely to react when you do tell her. It would be best to tell her today but it is up to you when you tell her." Dvergr advised causing Eclipse to sigh but nod her understanding.

"Now I believe you need to see for yourself that your daughter is okay?" Dvergr asked motioning to the clock, which showed they had two minutes to get to the party that Éclair would be at according to Alv's earlier report.

"Yeah. Let's go, you probably want to check on your own daughter as well. Am I right?" Eclipse asked smirking slightly when she saw Dvergrs slightly startled look, the blond had correctly guessed that the pink haired woman wanted to check on her daughter. It wasn't that Dvergr didn't trust Alv, she had the upmost faith in her daughter in fact; sometimes Alv just didn't know how to behave though.

"Heh. At least I know I'm not the only mother who will be panicking every time her daughter is sent on a mission now." Eclipse said causing Dvergr to flush slightly, okay so she did fret anytime she and her daughter were sent on an assignment so what! It's a perfectly rational reaction any mother would have.

"Any mother worth being a mother would panic, especially with the jobs and lives we live." Dvergr retorted without skipping a beat and causing Eclipse to pause for a moment before nodding her agreement.

"If I could have it my way I wouldn't send anyone out on jobs like ours, or make them live their lives as we do. I'm afraid I don't have much of a choice though so the most I can do is apologize each and every time for sending you, your daughter, and all the others out into danger." Eclipse said causing Dvergrs eyes to widen slightly, her boss was apologizing to her for sending both her and her daughter out on dangerous missions!


	4. Cafe's and Speaking of the devil

**MY Kiddy Grade AU**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and read last chapter.)**

"So this is the town Éclair lives in?" Sinistra asked looking around quite curiously, realizing how little he truly knew of the auburn haired girl had caused him to become very curious about her.

"Yes. If I remember right from my last visit to Éclair and her town, she had made friends with a local waitress named Capri. That's the café over there in fact." Lumiere said pointing towards a rather quant looking café that had an advertisement for fruit parfaits on the window.

"Nice place." Sinistra said smiling slightly and heading towards the café while Dextera shook his head fondly and followed him.

"I think you like the advertisement for fruit parfaits more than anything else, Sinistra." Dextera said causing the other E.S. members to snicker before their stomachs began to growl slightly, causing them all to blush slightly.

"Some dinner before the party can't hurt." Eclipse said sighing as she followed after her two right hand men and headed for the café, the others close on her heels.

"Would you like me to put some tables together so that you can all sit beside one another?" A reddish brown haired waitress asked smiling as she looked at the mismatched group, her smile dropping when she caught sight of Lumiere.

"You! Where were you when Éclair needed you the most?" Capri asked crossing her arms and glaring pointedly at Lumiere who looked confused while the nearby locals turned to look at what was going on as well.

"Pardon me?" Lumiere asked confused at Capri's suddenly hostile voice and actions while the other E.S. members were confused as well.

"You heard me where were you when Éclair, your big sister, needed you the most a month ago!?" Capri demanded glaring darkly at Lumiere while the other locals suddenly began glaring at Lumiere as well and muttering darkly to one another.

"Did something happen to Éclair that I should know about?" Lumiere asked confused and slightly worried about why the normally warm and kind waitress was suddenly cold and mean.

"I won't kick you out because that'll upset Éclair when she finds out but I sure won't be nice to you either." Capri warned Lumiere glaring darkly and not caring that Lumiere didn't seem to know what Capri had been talking about.

"Johnny. Push those two tables in the corner together for me will ya?" Capri called over her shoulder to a boy with black hair and blue eyes who nodded and pushed them together immediately.

"All done Capri." Johnny called back causing Capri to nod at him.

"Thanks Johnny. Alright your table is ready. Please be seated and see what you want off of the menu." Capri said to the group, a little warmer to the others than she was to Lumiere.

"Um thank you?" Sinistra asked confused at how hostile Capri seemed to only Lumiere out of their whole group.

"You're welcome sir." Capri said kindly to the red haired man as the group began to walk towards the table and sit down, Lumiere winding up on the floor when a local girl pulled her chair out from under her.

"What did Lumiere do to deserve that?!" TweedleDee asked helping a startled Lumiere to her feet as she glared at the local girl while the other locals and Un-oh was snickering.

"Oh get over it. It was just a little prank. First thing you outta towners need to learn is the number one rule around here. No harm, no foul. She's not hurt so it's no biggie." The girls friend, a girl with red hair and black eyes, said rolling her eyes while TweedleDee glared at Un-oh for snickering.

"What? It was funny and like the red head said. She's not hurt so no foul." Un-oh said shrugging at the glare he received while the locals smirked; it seemed he would fit right in around here.

"Name's Fila cutie and glad you see it our way." The red head, now known as Fila, said winking flirtatiously at Un-oh who smirked roguishly.

"Really Fila? You flirt with and kiss Éclair when she's drunk and now that she's not around you're flirting with a green haired outta towner?" The girl that had pulled out Lumiere's chair asked grinning at her friend who blushed and grinned unashamedly.

"What can I say? Éclair's hot and a great kisser. He looks cute and is new." Fila said shrugging and causing Un-oh to scowl at being called cute while Alv was scowling and glaring at the girl for kissing Eclair.

"What can I get for you?" Capri asked interrupting the other girls reply as she appeared beside the E.S. table with a pad and pen in her hands. Sinistra was the first to order; unsurprisingly it was a Fruit Parfait, before the others even had time to look at the waitress.

"Alright. I'll be right back with your orders. Do you want the bill all together or separated?" Capri asked curiously and causing the group to exchange glances.

"All together please." Eclipse said when no one made any motions to separate their bill from the others.

"Alright." Capri said and without another word she was already in the kitchen handing the ticket over to the chef.

"Wow that was fast." Un-oh said blinking when his medium rare steak was set down in front of him not ten minutes later.

"Thank you. We're one of the fastest café's on this side of Anaies." Capri said smiling at all but Lumiere as she sat their orders in front of them, making sure to put Lumiere's last.

"Really?" Dextera asked taking a small bite of his salad and raising an eyebrow at the waitress.

"Yep. With how late Éclair wakes up most mornings we have to be fast in order to make sure she gets something to eat before going to work." Capri said laughing slightly while Sinistra took a bite of his parfait and swallowed, his whole face brightening as he did so.

"This parfait is delicious. I've never had one that tasted this good before." Sinistra said causing Dextera and the other E.S. members to stare at him slightly shocked, he ate a lot of parfaits but never claimed one as 'delicious' 'very good' was the best compliment he had ever given one before!

"Thank you. I'll be sure to pass your compliments along to our chief food engineer. She'll be happy you like it." Capri said smiling and causing Dextera to raise his eyebrows at her.

"Food engineer?" Dextera asked curiously, wondering why she had not just said 'chef'.

"Yep. She makes new dishes and all and then just gives the recipes to our chef. Doesn't ask for a thing in return either but we secretly keep putting at least fifty percent of all sales into her bank account. Don't tell her I said that though. She doesn't know." Capri explained with a secretive wink at all but Lumiere.

"Who is she if I may ask? The salad is delicious." Dvergr asked calmly eating her salad without her face ever looking anything but stoic.

"Haha. I'll be sure to give Éclair your compliments." Capri said causing the others to look shocked; they didn't know Éclair could cook! TweedleDum nearly choked on his piece of pork chop in surprise.

"Whoop whoop! Lightening Queen in the house!" A boy with dark skin and blond hair yelled as he and several others walked in with Éclair right at the forefront.

"Speak of the devil herself! These people were just complimenting your recipes Éclair!" Capri said laughing as she turned to smile at the auburn haired girl, not noticing Alv's eyes narrow at her dangerously.


	5. mood swings and condition

**MY Kiddy Grade AU**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and read last chapter.)**

"Whoop whoop! Lightening Queen in the house!" A boy with dark skin and blond hair yelled as he and several others walked in with Éclair right at the forefront.

"Speak of the devil herself! These people were just complimenting your recipes Éclair!" Capri said laughing as she turned to smile at the auburn haired girl, not noticing Alv's eyes narrow at her dangerously.

"Hi…oh it's you all." Éclair said cheerfully at first before she realized who they were and merely frowned at them. This seemed to strike the other E.S. members right in the heart since Éclair was almost always smiling, if only to piss someone off, but now she was frowning right at them. None of them seemed more stricken than Alv and Eclipse though.

"You know all of them Éclair?" One of the boys that had followed her into the restaurant asked looking between Éclair and the group curiously.

"They're my co-workers." Éclair said shortly as she slid into an empty booth outside seat near Eclipse's end of the table, the others that had followed her in sliding in around her. This caused a pang of hurt to go through the other E.S. members, especially Lumiere, Alv, and Eclipse. She didn't call them her friends, or even her acquaintances. Just her co-workers and that was it.

"What can I get for you Éclair?" Capri asked immediately forgetting about everyone and everything else as she appeared at Éclair's table dutifully.

"My usual party starter order please." Éclair requested kindly causing Capri to grin before nodding rapidly and running off to fill the order.

"We'll take our usuals too!" One of the men, a tank of a man taller than A-ou and made of nothing but muscles, yelled after Capri who merely called back an 'ok' over her shoulder.

"What are you all doing here anyways? I doubt you came so far from the G.O.T.T., let alone your houses, simply for Sinistra to get a parfait." Éclair asked crossing her arms under her chest and staring at them, causing Dvergr and Eclipse to blink slightly when they realized that she had unknowing copied something Eclipse did daily.

"Well I don't doubt that Sinistra did while Dextera came to keep him out of trouble but not the rest of you." Éclair said tacked on thoughtfully after a moment, her comment causing Sinistra and Dextera to nod in agreement. That did sound like something they would do.

"You seemed really mad when you left work earlier so me and Dee and Lumie came to check on you. Cesario came with me and Dumby came cause Dee did. Are you mad at us Clairy?" Viola asked looking up at Éclair with a small pout on her face, while the others were amazed at how quick the small girl came up with a half-lie.

"No I'm not mad Viola. I've just been having a rough month so I was very…snappy I suppose. I'm sorry I made you think I was mad at you." Éclair said looking sad and suddenly changing moods from slightly annoyed to sorrowful.

"It's okay…you just owe me dinner then." Viola said cheerfully as she got out of her chair and walked over and gave Éclair a hug before grinning brightly up at Éclair who giggled at that.

"Okay dinner it is. Come here." Éclair said easily scooping Viola into her arms and setting the smaller girl on the empty seat next to her while one of the boys grabbed Viola's food and drink from her table.

"Eat as much as you want Viola." Éclair said smiling down at Viola while shooting the boy a thankful look as he set the food and drink down in front of the small pink haired child.

"Yay! Thank you Clairy!" Viola cheered as she hugged Éclair again, causing the brunette to giggle again and hug her back.

"You're welcome Viola." Éclair said smiling even wider down at the pink haired girl while the boys at the table merely sighed at this, her mood swings were a hassle sometimes.

"What are you four sighing at?" Éclair asked smiling sickening sweetly at them as she shot them a sharp look that had them paling rapidly.

"Nothing boss lady!" A blue haired boy said fearfully and causing Éclair to look at him skeptically.

"Just thinking about how annoying the fan girls will be later." The dark skinned blond haired boy said causing Éclair's eyes to widen in horror.

"Oh goddess please no. Not the fan girls and boys." Éclair said fearfully and causing the boys to nod solemnly as Capri set down a cup and a plate with fish and fruit on it in front of Éclair.

"Thanks Capri." Éclair said going from terrified to happy in zero point five seconds flat, which caused Eclipse and Dvergr both to raise their eyebrows at her rapid mood swings. They were startled and worried however when Éclair took one sip from her drink before blanching and rushing for the bathroom.

"What's wrong with Éclair!?" TweedleDee asked startled at Éclair's sudden rush for the bathroom while the purple haired boy took Éclair's glass and sniffed it.

"I see what the problem is. When Éclair ordered the party starter usual she forgot to specify for Capri to not put alcohol in it." The boy said wincing and causing the other three to wince as well.

"Ouch and with her current…condition alcohol does not mix well." The muscle man said wincing again when a sound of loud retching could be heard from the bathroom.

"Condition?" Un-oh asked curiously while Eclipse got up to go check on Éclair.

"She's been sick a lot recently so her stomach's not as strong as it usually is." The blond said easily and telling a small half-truth to the group. It was technically true since Éclair had been throwing up a lot lately, just not because of the flu or anything like that.

If these co-workers of hers didn't already know then there was no way in hell any of the locals were going to tell them the truth.

It was Éclair's right to tell them about her pregnancy not theirs and they wouldn't steal it from her.


	6. party and worry

**MY Kiddy Grade AU**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and read last chapter.)**

It was Éclair's right to tell them about her pregnancy not theirs and they wouldn't steal it from her.

"Alright time to party and party hard! What do we start off with tonight?" Éclair asked standing in front of a microphone with an electric guitar in hand wearing a red t-shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans.

"Children of Seven!" A female voice shouted out from in the crowd, causing many to nod slightly in agreement. It wasn't their favorite song but it wasn't the worst either.

"Alright you heard 'em gang." Éclair said nodding her agreement to the song choice while the band members nodded and didn't touch their instruments, the song was a purely vocal one.

"_**Why do lovely flowers bloom from the cherry tree?**_

_**Children of seven, waking, smile at the sun.**_

_**Why do fragrant blossoms stir in the mountain air?**_

_**Children of seven, laughing, run through the woods.**_

_**Why do crimson branches dance for the village streets?**_

_**Children of seven, singing, call down the wind.**_

_**Why do wilting flowers fall from the cherry tree?**_

_**Children of seven, dying, to wake once more"**_

Eclipse and the other E.S. members merely stared, this wasn't this wasn't exactly what they were expecting although for some reason it did suit the hauntingly beautiful voice that sang it.

"Alright now who says we play one of my supposed 'theme songs'? Specifically 'Hell on Heels'?" Éclair asked grinning widely when several people snorted at the song title that really did describe Éclair, even if the lyrics didn't.

"I think we can take that as a yes!" The blond haired boy on drums said grinning as they started the opening chorus to the song while Éclair's voice took on a spunky, if not slightly forced sounding tone.

"**I'm hell on heels  
Say what you will  
I done made the devil a deal  
He made me pretty  
He made me smart  
And I'm gonna break me a million hearts  
I'm hell on heels  
Baby, I'm coming for you  
This diamond ring  
On my hand's  
The only good thing  
That came from that man  
Got a G.T.O. from one named Joe  
And a big piece of land down in Mexico  
I'm hell on heels  
Baby, I'm coming for you  
I got a pink guitar  
A Lincoln town car  
From ol' what's his name  
I meet at a bar  
Got a high rise flat in Hollywood  
From a married man wasn't up to no good  
I'm hell on heels  
Baby, I'm coming for you  
Then there's Jim  
I almost forgot I ran him off  
But I took the yacht  
Poor ol' Billy  
Bless his heart  
I'm still using his credit card  
I'm hell on heels  
Sugar daddy, I'm coming for you  
I'm hell on heels  
Say what you will  
I done made the devil a deal  
He made me pretty  
He made me smart  
And I'm gonna break me a million hearts  
I'm hell on heels  
Baby, I'm coming for you  
I'm hell on heels  
Say what you will  
I done made the devil a deal  
He made me pretty  
He made me smart  
I'm gonna break me a million hearts  
I'm hell on heels  
Sugar daddy, I'm coming for you"**

"That sounds kinda forced." Un-oh said noticing the forced smile on Éclair's face and in her voice as she sang, causing the other E.S. members to nod in agreement. They had caught that too and so had the rest of the audience even if they were cheering.

"Okay let's move on to Frozen Rose and then Dead Bite." Éclair called out to more cheers from the crowd while the band started up again.

""**I don't wanna hear the bad news when I was a little girl  
In front of the mirror I couldn't understand a thing  
There were tears falling down my cheeks no matter  
How much, I washed my face, I couldn't wash my soul.  
I should of hold on to him tight  
I wanted to hold him back so he wouldn't leave  
A frozen rose that has lost its love  
Only the memories of you dye her into red  
Stays there waiting to melt away  
The petals scatter like glass tears  
I really I'll forgive you if you're afraid of me  
I wanna be hold so tight that I can't breathe  
Save me from my loneliness  
If it was possible I shouldn't have meet you  
A frozen rose that has lost its love  
Only the memories of you dye her into red  
Stays there waiting to melt away  
The petals scatter like glass tears  
I really I'll forgive you if you're afraid of me  
A frozen rose that has lost its love  
Only the memories of you dye her into red  
Stays there waiting to melt away  
The petals scatter like glass tears  
A frozen rose that has lost its love  
A frozen rose that has lost its love"**

Éclair and her band, apparently called Lightning Strike if the chants of the crowed were any indication, barely gave them a minute to cheer as they immediately started the next song with Éclair singing only a few little parts during the whole song. The blue haired man on the piano singing most of it.

**[Éclair:] "Good night, Sleep Tight, Don't let the Dead Bite."**

**[The blue haired man:] ****Johnny 3, and he's dipping in the four door  
44 and its pointing at your window  
Ain't a good shot, here come four more  
Getting hot, so I play in the snow  
In a town made wicked, made from these wicked things  
See the dead on the cover of a magazine  
I see my smile, it was born from amphetamines  
Better duck, 'cause it's war on my enemies  
Oh, God, think I lost it oh no  
Lost some and wanna watch the rest go  
A mad man when I'm mixed with Soco  
Who would've thought a man could sink to so low  
Now, who wants to die from the Mossberg shotty?  
Putting holes in the hotel lobby!  
All you fake bitches are just another hobby  
And I'll let you dig, where I dump your body  
[Eclair (Chorus):]  
What would you do if I told you I hate you?  
What would you do if your life's on the line?  
What would you say if I told you I hate you?  
I've got something that'll blow your mind, mind  
[blond haired man :]  
You know I got a grenade, and it's got your name on it  
I'ma spit on your grave and engrave a dick on it  
People say I'm insane and to put the brakes on it  
Let me buy you a drink, how 'bout a roofie, gin and tonic?  
Yeah, Charlie Scene seems to be so hated  
It's just me being intoxicated  
'Cause being sober's so overrated  
Hollywood Undead, what have you created?  
I know that we have never really met before  
But, tell me, does this rag smell like chloroform?  
You know that I'm the reason people lock their doors  
But, I got nothing but time, so, I'ma wait on the porch  
You got nowhere to run too, so, don't try hiding  
'Cause I'm known to be like Jack Nicholson from The Shining  
Yeah, I'm breaking your door down, so, don't try fighting  
Yeah, you gotta keep 'em fed, or the dead keep biting  
[Eclair (Chorus):]  
What would you do if I told you I hate you?  
What would you do if your life's on the line?  
What would you say if I told you I hate you?  
I've got something that'll blow your mind, mind  
Goodnight, sleep tight  
Don't let the dead bite  
Wrap a rope around your head and watch you as you take flight  
[Muscular Man:]  
You better check twice, look under your bed  
Turn on your nightlight, cover up your head  
'Cause we do exist, and there's no need to pretend  
That you're not afraid of me and the Undead  
Red, red rum, when you look into these eyes  
Say goodnight, 'cause it's almost your bedtime  
Buckle up, 'cause it's time to fly  
You got a first-class ticket to Columbian Neckties  
Take a seat, you could sit in the front row  
The voice in your head is just me in your headphones  
Everybody knows that we're the devil's heroes  
Come and get a ticket, follow me to the creep show  
[Eclair (Chorus):]  
What would you do if I told you I hate you?  
What would you do if your life's on the line?  
What would you say if I told you I hate you?  
I've got something that'll blow your mind, mind  
Goodnight, sleep tight  
Don't let the dead bite  
Wrap a rope around your head and watch you as you take flight  
Goodnight, sleep tight  
Don't let the dead bite  
Wrap a rope around your head and watch you as you take flight"**

"That's something a little more suited to Éclair." Sinistra noted idly as he merely stared at the girl he thought he knew. This was pretty much how the rest of the night was spent, Éclair and her band playing different songs randomly while the E.S. members merely stared, a few of them dancing after a couple of songs and drinks, while the locals cheered wildly.

Of course Eclipse was quite worried when Éclair would occasionally run off to the bathroom before coming back on stage happily a few moments later and as if nothing had happened. The three times Eclipse had followed in concern for her daughter, the brunette had been vomiting up her supper and whatever else she had eaten in the last week violently.

Eclipse would be lying if she said she wasn't worried about how sick Éclair seemed and yet acted like everything was a-okay.


	7. Episode one and Locker Room

**MY Kiddy Grade AU**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and read last chapter.)**

Eclipse would be lying if she said she wasn't worried about how sick Éclair seemed and yet acted like everything was A-Okay.

It had now been three days since the party and since Eclipse had heard of Éclair being sick, and right now Éclair and Lumiere were working receptionist shift in the G.O.T.T. lobby. The normal calm and daily on goings in the lobby were stopped when five armed cyborgs broke into the lobby holding a guard hostage.

"How'd no one see them coming?" Éclair muttered to herself as she stared at the cyborgs with her arms reflexively crossed around her midsection protectively, something that Lumiere caught instantly. As much as Éclair wanted to just hide behind the desk and protect her unborn baby she knew she couldn't let anyone else get hurt either. Giving a nod to Lumiere Éclair dropped her arms from her midsection and jumped over the desk in order to attack the cyborgs.

"What just happened?" Éclair heard one of the high school girls ask the other two beside her when the lights finally came back on after Lumiere had cut the power.

"It's about time for E-shift isn't it?" Éclair asked walking up beside the teacher that went to question Lumiere, taking a little amusement in the fact that the teacher jumped and merely stared at them shocked. It was time for E-Shift yes but Éclair just really wanted to go to the locker rooms so she could use the bathroom in it to puke up her breakfast. She knew jostling the baby that much would come back to bite her in the ass!

Lumiere looked more than a little worried when Éclair went straight for the bathroom the moment they walked into the locker room and the sound of violent retching made her and Dvergr wince slightly while Alv went to go keep Éclair's hair back.

"Damn. I knew jostling my stomach that much would come back to bite me in the ass." Éclair muttered, her voice echoing in the locker room while Tweedle Dee walked in and flinched slightly at the sound of Éclair retching again. This was the third time this week alone that Éclair had to use the locker room bathroom to empty her stomach. To be honest it was starting to worry all of the female E.S. members, especially Viola who didn't like seeing Éclair sick.

"Ouch. Reminds me of when I had morning sickness during pregnancy." Dvergr murmured quietly with a sympathetic wince as she also went to check on Éclair. Leaving Tweedle Dee and Lumiere, both of whom heard her, staring at her back in surprise. They didn't know she had ever been pregnant before.

"Uhhh. That's the last time I do that on a full stomach." Éclair muttered wiping her mouth with a paper towel Dvergr handed her as she flushed the toilet and leaned back slightly.

"Thanks for keeping my hair out the way Alv." Éclair said smiling at Alv who gave a small smile back, complete with a small pink tint on her cheeks much to Dvergrs amusement. She was so talking Eclipse into letting her play match-maker between their two daughters.

"No problem Éclair now we should probably get changed for E-Shift." Alv said looking away and going to her locker in order to change cloths while Éclair quickly washed off her face and rinsed her mouth out with some coco-cola she had stored in a mini-fridge in her locker.

"You have a mini-fridge in your locker?" Tweedle Dee asked in amusement when she caught sight of the small fridge on her way to her own locker.

"Never know when you need a cold soda and there aren't many vending machines around here and the cafeteria is too far away." Éclair said with a solemn nod as she finished off the bottle and tossed it into the trash can in the corner of the room while Dvergr nodded solemnly in agreement.

"Soda is not that good in keeping your stomach down most of the time but it does help rinse out the taste after your lunch comes back up." Dvergr said causing Éclair to nod rapidly in agreement as she changed into her uniform without shame of showing her body to the other girls in the room. Dvergr very nearly cackled at how red Alvs face became when the blue haired girl turned to ask Éclair something only to get an eyeful of the brunettes bare body.

"You okay over there Alv? Your face is really red, you might be sick." Éclair asked in worry when she saw Alv bright red face, causing Tweedle Dee and Dvergr to snicker behind their hands and exchange glances while Lumiere merely sighed. Yes as soon as Dvergr got permission they were definitely going to play match-maker between those two since Éclair was as oblivious as they come, much to everyone elses amusement and Alvs ire.

"I-I'm fine." Alv said steadfastly looking away from Éclair as the brunette finished changing into her E.S. uniform.

"If you say so." Éclair said although you could tell that she didn't believe Alv in the slightest.

"We'd better get to Chief Eclipse's office Éclair. It would be unwise to make her wait." Lumiere piped up as she twisted her hair into its signature braid after changing cloths.

"Alright but I'm not running. I like keeping my lunch down thank you very much." Éclair said as the two left the locker room, Éclair waving at the other three as she did so.

"Looks like Alv has a crush." Tweedle Dee teased the blue haired girl that blushed even brighter as she watched Éclair walk away. Damn she hated to see the brunette leave but she loved watching her walk away.

"SHUT UP TWEEDLE DEE!" Éclair and Lumiere heard Alv scream at the black haired girl from a little ways down the hall.

"What was THAT about?" Éclair asked confused as she turned to look at the door where they had just exited while Lumiere sighed and exchanged looks with a snickering Un-oh.

"We'll find out later Éclair for now we have to go get our assignment." Lumiere said tugging Éclairs dress slightly so that the brunette didn't go back and investigate. Éclair merely nodded slightly as she headed to Eclipse's office and steadfastly ignored the tea that Mercredi had placed in front of her.

It might be a little rude but Éclair liked keeping her breakfast and lunch down thank you very much! It wasn't her fault, at least not on purpose, that the baby didn't like tea!


	8. Mood Swings and Ears

**MY Kiddy Grade AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I don't own and read last chapter.)**

Lumiere was looking at Éclair oddly as they prepared to board the command ship of the Faunas military fleet. The reason why was rather simple. Éclair thought it would be a good idea to board the fleet while dressed as a pizza delivery girl…although Lumiere really didn't want to know where or when let alone _why_ Éclair had pizza delivery outfits in their sizes.

"Hi there! Who ordered a large Pepperoni?" Éclair asked grinning as she jumped into the room just behind Donnerslag and held the pizza box with one hand, grinning at all the disbelieving stares she was getting.

"What the?!" The man in control asked staring shocked at Éclair and Lumiere, that shock was doubled when Éclair smacked him across the face with the pizza box.

"You boys should be ashamed of yourself! Trying to strangle the life out of Medeia until they submit to your desires! Did any of you ever think that if you had been polite and kind to them they would have happily helped you?!" Éclair demanded scolding everyone except for Lumiere and causing a few of the younger boys to be reminded of their respective mothers, especially when they were scolded for getting caught doing something they knew they weren't supposed too.

"I don't know what's gotten into you all but answer me this. What would your mothers be saying if they knew what you were doing?!" Éclair demanded glaring at them all and causing more than a few of the soldiers to feel like little kids with their hands caught in the cookie jar.

"Mine would probably be washing my mouth out with liquid soap." One of the soldiers answered pulling a face and causing the others to snicker and pull the same disgusted faces.

"My mom would probably spank me so much I wouldn't be able to move let alone sit." Another soldier said causing most of them to nod in agreement while Éclair suddenly smiled at them.

"Now that that's all settled can you boys clear a path for us so we can get on with our job without having to worry about being shot at? If anyone on the other ships gives you any trouble you just direct them to me!" Éclair said her mood doing a complete 180 as she looked at the soldiers happily.

"Ma'am yes ma'am!" The soldiers said saluting as they went to their stations and relayed the orders to clear a path to the other ships.

"As for you two!" Éclair said handing the box to Lumiere and grabbing the Admiral and his cohort by their ears, causing more than a few of the soldiers to wince in sympathy for their commanding officers.

"You two will be going with us down to Medeia to apologize_ publically_ for deliberately harming so many men, women and _children!_" Éclair said tugging lightly on the two mens ears and causing them to splutter in shock for a moment, before they both yelped in pain at a particularly harsh tug.

"Y-yes ma'am." The admiral whimpered when she gave a pointed tug on his ear again.

"Good then there's nothing to worry about." Éclair said smiling happily as she skipped over and sat in the admirals chair, letting go of the two and pointing at two different corners in the room.

"You two will be standing in those corners and thinking over what you've done until we reach Medeia." Éclair said cheerfully causing the two to stare at her incredulously.

"We aren't children!" The admiral protested in disbelief causing Éclair to scowl at him.

"No but you're damn well acting like children not getting their way right now so you two will be standing in those corners until I say otherwise. Now go." Éclair ordered pointing at the corner again with a glare on her face.

"Yes ma'am." The two said meekly and rushed to their respective corners.

"Good. Glad we understand each other." Éclair said smiling happily again as the other ships began to make a path for their lead ship and the red one next to it.

"Remind me not to get on her bad side. She reminds me of my wife when she was pregnant and having mood swings." One of the soldiers whispered to his friend next to him, causing the other to nod solemnly in agreement.

"Hi! These two have something they'd like to say." Éclair said perkily as she made the Admiral and his friend walk in front of her towards the Prime Minister of Medeia once they had landed. The two men flushed in embarrassment and muttered something under their breath, causing Éclair to frown at them.

"I already told you two on the ship. You both will be giving a _sincere_ public apology for your actions. Now apologize!" Éclair ordered tugging on the mens ears and causing them to bow and stutter out terrified apologizes to the shocked and yet amused Prime Minister. It seemed to appease Éclair because she smiled again and released them.

"See was that so hard? Honestly you two act like I made you walk over hot coals barefooted." Éclair said smiling at the two men while camera men and photographers were snapping pictures like no tomorrow at two of the most feared men from Faunus being brought down by a slip of a girl.

"Wait you were keeping a grown man in your suitcase all along?" Éclair said spinning around to look at Armblast in disbelief when he allowed the President of Faunus out of the case.

"Yes. We thought it would be a good idea to keep it a secret in case of attacks." Armblast said nodding slowly while Éclair turned towards the president in disbelief.

"And you didn't mind being shoved in his suitcase?" Éclair asked raising an eyebrow at the President who gave her a confused look and shook his head.

"To each their own I guess. I just never expected either of you to be so open about your preferences." Éclair said idly, causing the two men to blanch while the Prime Minister laughed, like most of everyone else that heard her.


	9. after episode 2 visit and tea

**MY Kiddy Grade AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I don't own and read last chapter.)**

Éclair smiled as she answered the door when there was a light knocking on it. She had just gotten back from a support mission with Alv and Dvergr where they had to track down some stolen Hi-G.

"Huh? Oh hi Dvergr! Come on in and make yourself at home!" Éclair said blinking slightly at the sight of the short pink haired woman that had, unknown to Éclair, been keeping a close eye on the brunette ever since she heard about Éclair being sick. Thanks to the reporters and all around when Éclair had questioned Armblasts preferences, Dvergr also was very suspicious about the sudden and strange mood swings Éclair seemed to have had.

"Thank you. I hope you don't mind the sudden visit." Dvergr said removing her jacket and hanging it on the coat hanger next to the door at Éclairs prompting.

"Not at all. Several of the locals come and visit me all of the time without warning so I'm used to them. Would you like some tea or coffee?" Éclair asked as she closed the door and headed for the kitchen area of the apartment while ushering Dvergr towards the rather comfortable looking armchair in the Living/Bedroom area.

"Don't go to any trouble." Dvergr said smiling slightly at how courteous Éclair seemed to be to her guests, and Lumiere said that she wasn't polite.

"It's no trouble at all. I was just about to make a fresh pitcher of tea anyways." Éclair said smiling at her as she sat about making a small pot of tea before leaving it on the stove to boil as she went and sat on her bed in the apartment, directly across from Dvergrs seat.

"I can tell this isn't just a random spur of the moment visit. What's on your mind?" Éclair asked smiling at Dvergr who looked mildly surprised that Éclair knew that the pink haired woman hadn't just stopped in for a moment.

"You." Dvergr said bluntly and causing both of Éclairs eyebrows to rise up.

"I didn't know you swung that way. I'm flattered but I'm afraid I have my eyes set on someone else." Éclair said causing Dvergr to flush slightly at how her words could have been taken.

"I do 'swing that way' as you put it but that's not what I meant. I've been thinking about your sudden changes in personality lately…as well as your apparent stomach ache and mood swings." Dvergr said while the tea started to boil, causing Éclair to jump up and fix up the pitcher before pouring two cups of tea, adding a little extra sugar to hers and putting some sugar cubes on a plate in case Dvergr wanted them.

"Here you go. Help yourself to the sugar." Éclair said setting the cup and plate down on the small side table next to Dvergrs seat.

"Thank you." Dvergr said nodding politely as she took a sip of the tea before adding a single sugar cube to it.

"So what makes you think about my stomach and mood swings?" Éclair asked hiding her nervousness about someone finding out about her secret behind her cup as she took a sip of tea.

"The fact that I recognize the symptoms of a pregnancy when I see one. It helps that your stomach already has a small baby bump forming." Dvergr said calmly as she took another sip of her tea while Éclair nearly dropped her cup at this.

"H-how?" Éclair asked setting her cup down and wrapping her arms around her midsection protectively.

"I went through pregnancy once myself; therefore I know the general symptoms of it at the least. Like I said it also helps that you're already forming a small, barely noticeable, baby bump." Dvergr said easily and causing Éclair to tilt her head curiously, she had never heard about Dvergr being pregnant before.

"You can relax a little at least. I'm not here to hurt you or your child in any way, shapes, or form." Dvergr said lifting an eyebrow when she noticed that Éclair was still protecting her midsection slightly.

"Sorry but given who we work for and therefore who you'll likely tell about my unborn baby I'm a little on the…antsy side." Éclair said not sounding sorry in the least as she eyed Dvergr warily for some reason.

"What do you mean?" Dvergr asked looking at Éclair confused and curious as to what the hell she was talking about, because Dvergr didn't have a single clue what her words were supposed to mean.

"Chief Eclipse." Éclair said tightening her arms around her midsection ever so slightly while Dvergr was even more confused about this.

"What about her?" Dvergr asked raising a curious eyebrow at Éclair who glared out the window as her arms tightened slightly again, as if she were trying to protect the little life within her.

"How do I know you won't tell her about my pregnancy if you haven't already? As an E.S. member of the G.O.T.T. I am not allowed to disobey a direct order from the G.O.T.T.s Chief." Éclair said reciting a passage Lumiere had drilled into her skull repeatedly when Éclair had just woken up with no memories.

"I haven't told anyone about you expecting a child, nor do I plan too if that's what you're worried about. I'm afraid I'm still lost about what Chief Eclipse has anything to do with this though." Dvergr said raising an eyebrow at Éclair again as she sipped her tea, according to Eclipse the brunette didn't know about being the blonds daughter and therefore this couldn't have anything to do with that could it?

"How do I know that Chief Eclipse won't order me to abort the baby seeing as how I will have to be taken off of active duty in just a few more months, and stay off of active duty for several weeks after the baby is born? For all I know she could order me to stab a knife into my stomach and kill my own baby." Éclair said shaking slightly while Dvergr nearly dropped her cup in shock. She hadn't thought about it like that before but she knew the blond would do no such thing to Éclair, or any other woman.

"What makes you think Chief Eclipse would do a thing like that!?" Dvergr asked setting her cup aside to stare at Éclair shocked while tears began to well up in Éclairs eyes.

"I think she could and/or would do anything to the daughter she doesn't want and the grandchild not yet born."


	10. Maternity Leave and truth

**oMY Kiddy Grade AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I don't own and read last chapter.)**

It had been two months since Éclair had that talk with Dvergr, somehow the pink haired woman had managed to convince Éclair that Eclipse might not have given her up or known about her unborn granddaughter. Éclair had been planning to tell her mother yesterday but then everything went topsy turvey and completely pear shaped.

First the blond had sent them out on an assignment that wasn't one of their usual strong suits, it was only thanks to 'The Incident' as it was called bringing back Éclairs past memories that they had succeeded and she hadn't completely went bat shit when it turned out that the Tweedles were assigned to the same case as them. Then when it turns out the bad guys knew they were coming and Éclair had called for an _urgent _arrest authorization only for the blond woman to _purposefully_ ignore her call, Éclair had gotten really pissed. Thank god that the blond had approved her Maternity leave when she did or else Éclair might have gone Ape Shit crazy on her. Although according to Mercredi Eclipse had only heard about it being some time off before approving the unofficial request, not even reading the official Maternity leave request before signing it…

A beeping from her earring distracted Éclair from her thoughts as she stared up at the clouds with a small smile on her face and her hands over her swollen stomach. She had gotten much larger and it was near impossible to hide the growing swell in her stomach, which is another of the reasons she requested time off from the woman currently calling her.

"Hmph." Éclair grunted slightly as she sat up and pressed the 'ignore' button on her earring, smirking slightly as she did so. The blond wanted to ignore her during an urgent call then she would be more than happy to return the favor with a non-urgent call besides, she was on leave. With some help from one of the nearby high schoolers, Éclair managed to get to her feet again and stretched slightly. Damn she knew lying down on the grass like that would come back to bite her in the ass.

"Another call? You think she would have gotten the message the first time." Éclair said sighing in exasperation as her earring beeped again, the ringtone letting her know it was a non-urgent call from Eclipse She pressed the 'ignore' button again before sighing and deciding to go get some lunch, smiling slightly when she felt one of the little ones kick her. That was something the doctor's appointment she had went to on her last day off had revealed. According to the sonogram she was carrying a set of twins, one girl and one boy, which were quite rare in this age.

"What can I get for you Éclair?" Capri asked smiling at her favorite customer and friend the moment the pregnant woman walked into the door and sat down at one of the booths.

"Black Cherry Ice cream with pineapple on top! The twins are hungry." Éclair said immediately with a sheepish grin while Capri's lips twitched upwards as Éclair rubbed the top of her stomach. Sometimes Éclair had the most amusing, if not strangest, cravings. Oh well at least this one wasn't like that time where she asked for vanilla ice cream with hot sauce, apples, and eggs on top…

"You'd better make that to go." A males voice said as a familiar set of twins walked into the café and headed straight for Éclair.

"What's going on Éclair? Chief Eclipse called you twice and both times you didn't pick up." Tweedle Dee asked looking at Éclair worried, not seeing the medium sized baby bump since it was hidden by the table.

"I know. I ignored her calls on purpose. I'm on leave." Éclair said with a roll of her eyes while Capri sighed and went to make the order, making sure it was able to be taken on the go just in case Éclair went with them.

"Leave or no leave you can't just ignore Chief Eclipses' calls." Tweedle Dumb said narrowing his eyes at Éclair, was she openly about to turn traitor? Éclair raised her eyebrow at them in a very Eclipse like fashion, causing Tweedle Dumb to back up a little bit startled at their similarities, as her earring beeped again which gained everyones attention. As if they weren't already hanging onto every word and watching closely.

"Watch me." Éclair said hitting the ignore button for the third time, much to Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumbs' shock. They weren't expecting her to do that right in front of them.

"Here Éclair. Just go with them and get this settled so that they leave you alone." Capri said sighing as she handed Éclair her order, causing Tweedle Dee to look mildly amused when Éclair immediately snatched it up and took a bite in obvious pleasure.

"Fine if only so they leave me alone for the next week or so. Besides I'm getting tired and I can't nap with her calling me every two freaking minutes." Éclair said once again hitting the 'ignore' button on her earring when it began to beep again.

"Good luck dealing with blondie!" Capri called after her friend who had left the appropriate amount of money and a generous tip on the table as she stood up, causing the twins to look at her obviously swollen stomach in shock.

"You're pregnant?" Tweedle Dee asked staring at the swell in Éclairs stomach shocked, how had she not noticed?

"Six and a half months along with a set of fraternal twins. Now let's hurry up and go see what Eclipse wants." Éclair said rolling her eyes as she headed for the door with the twins scrambling after her a moment later when they snapped from their shock and rushed to catch up with her.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Tweedle Dumb asked while Tweedle Dee fretted over Éclair as they walked towards the G.O.T.T. building.

"Dvergr figured it out on her own, I wasn't trying to hide it too much, no one asked, and I _was_ planning on telling everyone yesterday when we got back from assignment but Eclipse started being a bitch so…" Éclair trailed off not even caring that she was insulting her mother and boss, as far as she was concerned the blond had at least deserved that.

"Éclair!" Tweedle Dee said shocked, she had never heard Éclair insult the blond woman before let alone so openly.

"What? It's true!"


	11. Moody bleep off!

**oMY Kiddy Grade AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I don't own and read last chapter.)**

Walking into the lobby of the G.O.T.T. was everything Éclair thought it was going to be. The moment they spotted her, Bonita and Ricki waved only to freeze when they noticed the baby bump. Dvergr and Alv, who were just about to leave when they walked in stopped and Alv merely stared at Éclairs stomach shocked and sadly as Dvergr descended on the brunette and fretted over her motherly.

"What are you doing here? Didn't you go on Maternity leave yesterday?" Dvergr questioned while the twins exchanged looks with Alv, her shock telling them that she hadn't known about Éclairs unborn baby either.

"The blond in the office keeps calling me and when I ignored them she sent these two to collect me. Yes I did but according to Mercredi said blond didn't bother to read the Maternity leave request when it landed on her desk before signing it." Éclair said rolling her eyes as she headed for the stairs, wincing slightly when she needed to hold onto the railing every once in a while. Dvergr watched attentively as she and Alv followed Éclair and the twins just in case something happened. Who knew being pregnant with twins could throw you off balance so much cause of the added weight? Alv and Tweedle Dumb remained nearby in case she needed to take a break from all the stairs; they needed to hurry up and fix the damn elevator already. Lazy ass tech guys…

"I'll have some milk for you in just a second Éclair. I tried to tell her not to bother calling but well…" Mercredi said grinning sheepishly when Éclair entered her office with the Tweedles and a concerned and protective Alv and Dvergr right behind her.

"Thanks Mer but I'm good for now. Capri set me up with a big enough cup of my latest craving to keep me happy for the next twenty minutes at least…unless someone does something stupid that is." Éclair said grinning sheepishly as she held up her half empty Styrofoam cup of black cherry ice cream and sliced up pineapples.

"Do we _want_ to know what's in that?" Mercredi asked eyeing the small cup warily, remembering when Éclair had once went to the break room for the E.S. members and fixed herself a hot sauce, cheese, chicken, and grape milkshake and drank it all happily despite the looks on everyone elses faces.

"It's just black cherry ice cream with pineapple on top." Éclair said pouting slightly at Mercredi who sighed in relief at this, along with Dvergr. On one of Dvergrs trips to check on Éclair over the last two months she had found the brunette making a sandwich that consisted of kiwi slices, pear slices, tuna, seaweed, and ketchup. Although that wasn't as bad as one of her cravings back when she had been pregnant…she still turned green just thinking about it.

"Well go on in. They're waiting on you." Mercredi said sighing while motioning them to the door, causing Tweedle Dumb to open it for Éclair as they filed in one by one.

"Mind telling me why you didn't answer my requests for you to come in today Éclair?" Eclipse asked not even looking up at the brunette as she signed some more paperwork on her desk while Lumiere sipped her tea with her eyes closed, neither of them noticing the baby bump or the others in the office.

"You ignore my requests and I'll ignore yours, especially since your request wasn't urgent and I'm on leave." Éclair said cheerfully as she took another bite of her ice cream, causing her to smirk at the slightly startled looks on Lumiere and Eclipses' faces at her words.

"Well that's the _elegant_ reason. I can just be blunt about it if you prefer?" Éclair said smirking wider at the amused snorts the others gave out at the pot shot at Lumieres habit of telling her to be elegant.

"I'm sure it'd be a lot easier for you to say." Eclipse said dryly and causing Éclair to grin slightly while the others snorted in agreement. Éclair was blunt and straight to the point, not really caring about who's feeling she hurt when she told the truth. That's the way she's always been.

"I have my past memories back, I'm experiencing frequent and rather violent mood swings as well as nightmares, and I'm on Maternity leave so I have no reason to answer your calls!" Éclair chirped cheerfully, startling everyone at the fact that her past memories were back and yet she didn't act any different than before although that may be because she's currently pregnant. Eclipse and Lumieres heads snapped up and over to her at the mention of her past memories, only for their eyes to widen at the sight of her swollen midsection.

"Y-You're pregnant?" Eclipse asked staring at Éclair shocked, she was going to be a grandmother and she didn't know it!? Lumieres tea cup fell from her hands, causing her to scramble in order to grab it before it shattered…much to everyones amusement since her effort failed.

"Six and a half months along with a set of fraternal twins! Can I go back home now? I'm feeling sleepy." Éclair said with a small yawn as she swallowed the last bite of her ice cream while Lumiere bent down to pick up the broken cup fragments.

"Elegant much Lumiere?" Tweedle Dee asked smirking since she had never seen Lumiere flounder like she had when trying to catch the cup. Lumiere flushed slightly and began to elegantly pick up the broken pieces, she had only just realized how in-elegantly she had acted.

"How did we not know this?" Eclipse asked leaning back in her chair and staring at her daughter.

"You didn't ask and I was going to tell everyone yesterday before you approved of my maternity leave but you decided to be moody so I didn't tell anyone." Éclair said her cheerful mood disappearing slightly while Eclipse raised an eyebrow.

"Moody?" Tweedle Dumb asked looking between Éclair and Eclipse; moody was not a word he thought would ever apply to the blond woman behind the desk.

"Yep! She purposefully ignored my requests for urgent arrest authorization, which nearly let the bad guys get away scot free _and_ almost got all six of us, counting my babies, killed because of that gravity bomb they set off that Alv and Dvergr had to absorb, and all around decided to make everything go straight to hell in a hand delivered basket!" Éclair said nodding slightly while Eclipse winced when she realized that, yes she had nearly gotten at least three of her workers and her pregnant daughter killed with her stunt yesterday.

"And since she doesn't want to act like she's supposed to then I am well within my rights to tell her to fuck off for nearly getting me, my friends, and my unborn children killed!" Éclair added causing Eclipses' eyes to widen slightly, what was Éclair talking about? A quick look at Dvergr resulted in a shake of the head, so Dvergr hadn't told her of their relationship? Then what was she talking about 'acting like she's supposed to'?

"So please feel free to fuck off and let me take care of my babies in peace, _mother._"


	12. talks and Somethings Wrong!

**MY Kiddy Grade AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I don't own and read last chapter.)**

"Y-you know?"Eclipse asked her pen falling from her hand in shock as she stared wide eyed at Éclair.

"Duh! The doctor you went to has a little sister that was job shadowing her that day and she told me that I might want to inquire about the results of the blood test since my name cropped up. Since you didn't tell me then I figured you didn't want me so I never brought it up." Éclair said with a shrug as she rubbed her swollen tummy at a particularly harsh kick from one of her babies.

"Easy little ones. Try not to break mommy's ribs okay?" Éclair asked the little ones in her stomach with a wince at the other childs particularly harsh kick to her ribs. They both definitely have her strength that was for sure.

"Come on everyone. This is something personal between those two so let's give them some privacy." Alv said ushering the others, even Lumiere, out of the door with Dvergr right beside her although she did cast a worried glance back at Éclair.

"I do want you Éclair. You're my only child after all and I was devastated when you were taken from me. I-I just. I just didn't know how to tell you." Eclipse said staring at her daughter in shock and slight hurt over the fact that the girl thought that Eclipse hadn't wanted her.

"How could I have been taken? You're a G-Class E.S. member." Éclair asked looking at Eclipse in slight confusion, how someone could take something from someone as powerful as Eclipse without her being able to stop them was a mystery to Eclair.

"I'm not built for birthing and my abilities only activated after you were born Eclair. When I gave birth to you I nearly died and I was unconscious for ten days afterwards. Before I fell unconscious though I managed to hold you in my arms once and get a picture of you from one of the nurses. You were so tiny that I was a bit worried about you, but I didn't have time to think about it since I passed out with you in my arms and the doctors had to rush in order to keep me from dying right then and there." Eclipse said smiling ever so slightly at remembering how awe stricken she had been when she first held her new born daughter. It was kinda hard to believe that the little life in her arms had been the same life that had been using her insides as target practice and eating all her food for the last nine months.

"While I was out of it a man came in claiming to be your father and knocked out the nurse before taking you from the nursery." Eclipse said frowning slightly as she stared out the window behind her desk, remembering how heartbroken she had been when she had been told her baby had been stolen.

"That's another question. Who _is _my father?" Éclair asked curiously as she winced slightly when a false contraction hit her.

"To be honest I don't know. I had been knocked out cold from behind the day you were conceived and when I woke up…" Eclipse said leaving the sentence hanging as she flinched slightly at the memory of waking up like that, she had felt sick, sore, and violated.

"Guess that's one thing we have in common. At least I had the satisfaction of knowing the one who did that to me was killed in a police shoot out two weeks later." Éclair said sighing slightly as she rubbed her stomach again at another harsh double kick and false contraction.

"He better be glad the police killed him before I found out or else I would have massacred him for doing such a thing to my baby girl!" Eclipse snarled slightly when she realized what her daughter had meant by her words. How dare someone do that to her baby! There was a moment of silence as both women were lost in their thoughts slightly before Éclair sighed again. It wasn't her mothers fault so she couldn't really blame her for it…

"So now what?" Éclair asked wincing as she sat gingerly on the edge of the couch, knowing that she'd likely need help getting back up.

"What do you mean?" Eclipse asked looking at her daughter curiously.

"I grew up being reminded that I had been left in a garbage dumpster in the middle of winter as a baby, and being told that my mother was the one that left me there. Now finding out that my boss and one of my best friends is my mother and didn't leave me in that dumpster…what's that mean for everything else now?" Éclair asked glancing at the clock on the wall when she felt another false contraction hit her. Eclipse looked horrified at what Éclair had said. Who could have left a newborn baby in a garbage dumpster let alone in the middle of winter?!

"What that means is that you aren't going to be on active duty for the next four to five months, depending on when the babies are born, I will be here to try and help you with your babies, and that you will be under guard twenty four/seven. I am _not_ letting anything happen to you and my unborn grandchildren." Eclipse said after a moment while Éclair winced again at another pain in her stomach.

"I need to go." Éclair said suddenly at another harsh pain in her stomach.

"Where?" Eclipse asked bewildered, had she done something to make Éclair uncomfortable enough to drive her away.

"The hospital. Something's wrong!" Éclair said with a small cry of pain at another stab of pain in her stomach. At the cry of pain the E.S. members and Mercredi immediately burst into the office as Eclipse Quantum jumped over to Éclair and tried to help her sit back on the couch.

"What did you do?" Alv demanded glaring pointedly at Eclipse as she rushed to Éclair's side and began to see if her crush was alright.

"Nothing! We were talking, she said something was wrong, and cried out in pain all of a sudden. I didn't even touch her!" Eclipse said while Éclair grasped at her stomach with another cry of pain.

"Forget that for the moment! We need to get her to the hospital!" Dvergr interrupted the two who were about to dish out punches right there because of Alv's incredulous snort at Eclipse's words. The other E.S. members just hung in the background worriedly, not knowing what to do at the moment. Éclair's next cry of pain and words had chilled them to the bone though.

"Something's wrong with my babies!"


End file.
